The Unstoppable Wasp
The Unstoppable Wasp is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Unstoppable Wasp #9/17: 19 Jun 2019 Current Issue :The Unstoppable Wasp #10/19: 17 Jul 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue of volume 2 is #10. Characters Main Characters *'The Wasp' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Unstoppable Wasp #10/18 The Unstoppable Wasp #9/17 The Unstoppable Wasp #8/16 The Unstoppable Wasp #7/15 The Unstoppable Wasp #6/14 The Unstoppable Wasp #5/13 The Unstoppable Wasp #4/12 The Unstoppable Wasp #3/11 The Unstoppable Wasp #2/10 The Unstoppable Wasp #1/9 The Unstoppable Wasp #8 The Unstoppable Wasp #7 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Unstoppable Wasp, vol. 1: Unstoppable!' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus All-New, All-Different Avengers #14. "Nadia spent the entire first half of her life a captive of The Red Room, but now this teenage super scientist is on her own for the first time, and she's ready to spread her wings! Hank Pym's daughter has a lot of time to make up for and she's determined to change the world. You know, if she can get her U.S. citizenship first." - *'The Unstoppable Wasp, vol. 2: Agents of G.I.R.L.' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8, plus Tales to Astonish #44. "The Red Room wants Nadia back, and they'll pull out all the stops to get her. The clock is ticking and both Nadia and her friend Ying's lives are in the balance. That means the geniuses of G.I.R.L. are up against their first real science challenge! Can they outsmart the Red Room, or will Nadia be forced back to the bunker?" - *'The Unstoppable Wasp: Unlimited, vol. 1 — Fix Everything' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "When A.I.M. strikes, Nadia and the Genius In action Research Labs answer the call! But who is A.I.M.’s new super-powered lieutenant? How does this fearsome foe know Nadia? And what does A.I.M.’s plan have to do with Nadia’s father, Hank Pym? Plus: A girls’ night out for Nadia and Jan! G.I.R.L. prepares for its big science-expo debut! And Nadia meets her match in the form of a returning fan-favorite female fighter! But there’s only one mission on Nadia’s mind: fix everything!" - *'The Unstoppable Wasp: Unlimited, vol. 2 — G.I.R.L. vs. A.I.M.' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. "The agents of G.I.R.L. rally around Nadia Van Dyne as she recovers from a personal crisis that put the whole lab at risk. But after a fateful A.I.M. attack, one of the crew is undergoing some mysterious changes! What newfound danger will bring the Wasp back into action?" - *'The Unstoppable Wasp: G.I.R.L. Power' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jeremy Whitley. Artist/Covers (vol. 1): Elsa Charretier. Artist/Covers (vol. 2): GuriHiru. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-8, 2017 * Volume 2: #1-10, 2018-2019 (Legacy #9-18) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 13 May 2019 - [https://www.comicsbeat.com/jeremy-whitley-unstoppable-wasp-ends-issue-10/ Jeremy Whitley Announces The Unstoppable Wasp Will End with Issue #10] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero